The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and a thin film transistor and a method for forming the same, in particular, to a method of fabricating polycrystalline, or microcrystalline, silicon thin film transistors.
One method of obtaining a polycrystalline, or micro-crystalline, silicon film is to irradiate a completed amorphous silicon film with laser radiation, for crystallizing the amorphous silicon. This method is generally well known. Laser-crystallized thin-film transistors fabricated by making use of this technique are superior to amorphous silicon thin-film transistors in electrical characteristics including field effect mobility and, therefore, these laser-crystallized thin-film transistors are used in peripheral circuit-activating circuits for active liquid-crystal displays, image sensors, and so forth.
The typical method of fabricating a laser-crystallized thin-film transistor is initiated by preparing an amorphous silicon film as a starting film. This starting film is irradiated with laser radiation to crystallize it. Subsequently, the film undergoes a series of manufacturing steps to process the device structure. The most striking feature of the conventional manufacturing process is to carry out the crystallization step as the initial or an intermediate step of the series of manufacturing steps described above.
Where thin-film transistors are fabricated by this manufacturing method, the following problems take place:
(1) Since the laser crystallization operation is performed as one step of the manufacturing process, the electrical characteristics of the thin-film transistor (TFT) cannot be evaluated until the device is completed. Also, it is difficult to control the characteristics.
(2) Since the laser crystallization operation is affected at the beginning of, or during, the fabrication of the TFT, is impossible to modify various electrical characteristics after the device structure is completed. Hence, the production yield of the whole circuit system is low.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of fabricating polycrystalline, or microcrystal-line, thin film transistors without incurring the foregoing problems.
In accordance with the present invention, in order to make it possible to crystallize a channel formation region into activate the Ohmic contact region of the source and drained by laser irradation after the device structure of a thin film transistor is completed, a part of the channel formation region and parts of the source and drain in the side of the channel formation region are exposed to incident laser radiation. Alternatively, the source and drain regions are located on the upstream side of the source and drain electrodes as viewed from the incident laser radiation, and parts of the source drain regions are in contact with the surface of the channel formation region on which the laser radiation impinges.
The activation of the source and drain regions is intended to impart energy to those regions which are doped with a dopant to improve the p- or n-type characteristics, thus activating the dopant where a group III or V dopant atom is implanted into an intrinsic amorphous silicon film by various methods. In this way, the electrical conductivity of the film is improved.
Other objects and features of the invention will appear in the course of the description thereof which follows.